


Twisted Souls

by KolarJack18



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KolarJack18/pseuds/KolarJack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Carmilla High School AU with Laura as a bi-curious teenager who dreams of becoming a journalist one day and Carmilla as a broody emo teenager. Danny as a volleyball athlete and Kirsch as a football player. Perry is a type of nature person and Lafontaine as a chemical genius.</p><p>Written by Ninja Bunny (ninjabunny15.tumblr.com) and Taylor (tayl0face666.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter written by Ninja Bunny (ninjabunny15.tumblr.com)

It was the first day of school. Laura arrived at school in her Dad's car. Laura was looking out the window, looking at her new year at Silas High. "Now make sure this year you do excellent in all your classes..and also don't get to any trouble..ok?" Her dad kissed her forehead and handed her bag to her.

Laura got out her car and stared at the tall building that was in front of her with her bag on her shoulder. "A new beginning at Silas High" she said. 

Laura started to walk up the campus and looked around her. A lot of the people were talking,playing football, and skateboarding. Many of the people she saw were from last year and some people looked like newbies because of their lost faces. Laura walked up the Silas steps and was face to face with the door. She took a deep breath and opened the doors slowly.

The place inside was lively, so much was going on. Kids at their lockers talking , Bullies doing what they usually do, Jocks flirting around the popular girls, Girls kissing their boyfriends, some kids sitting on the floor either listening to music or writing on a notebook. Laura stopped to pull the schedule out her bag and looked at it "Homeroom at 1A 2nd floor", she kept walking still reading her schedule not paying attention to whats ahead.

She was about to turn the corner then...Bam...pumped into someone and both their books were on the floor. "Watch it" the person warned and got down to grab her books.

"I'm so sorry" Laura said and grabbed her books, there was a book on the opposite side of her and she picked it up and looked at it. "This must be yours" The person looked up and snatched the book out of Laura's hands and walk away quickly. Laura put her books in her bag and sighed then continued to look for her class while she was looking she passed Danny and Kirsch.

\----------------------------------------

"So how about Saturday night then" Kirsch as always was trying to flirt with Danny but she was unfazed.

"I rather eat a brick then go somewhere with a Zeta idiot" Danny said while rummaging through her locker. 

"Well excuse me for being a Zeta..maybe i shouldn't feel sorry for you being a summer society freak" this made Danny slam her locker shut.

"You know what?! maybe being in the summer society is better then being in a dog house" Danny walked away furiously and Kirsch sat there rubbing his head then shrugged.

"Yooo Kirsch" His friend Zack came up and hi fived him. 

"Hey what's up Zack...got any luck with that chick over there?" Kirsch pointed at a girl who was talking to her peers. 

"Naw man....she said she got other plans with some dude" Zack sighed.

A man walks up to the girl and puts his arm around her and they both walk away. The bell rings "Well...see you in class" they exchange bro hugs again then gone separate ways.

__________________________________________________________________

Laura walked into her homeroom on the 2nd floor and saw her classmates talking and messing around with the teacher sitting at his desk not really paying attention reading a book. Laura walked in slowly and a short haired ginger approached her.

"What's up Laura?" Lafontaine said and went into a hug

"Oh hey Lafontaine" Laura said and saw her other friend Perry talking with other people.

"Hows Perry been?" Laura said and Lafontaine shrugged.

"Shes changed a little during the summer...shes now into nature.." Lafontaine turned her head to see Perry showing classmates about Recycling and Lafontaine sighed.

The class bell rings and the teacher puts his book down and stands up "Ok class please sit down..class has started."

The students began to sit in their seats and Laura decided to sit in the middle row of the classroom "Today class we are..." the teacher was interrupted when the classroom door opened wide opened and a black haired with leather pants came in the classroom slowly, and everyone's attention was on her.

"You must be my new student in this class" the teacher said.

The girl didn't say anything she just walked to the back of the class and sat in her seat and kicked her feet up.

\-----------------------------------------  
45 minutes later the class bell rung and everybody got up and grabbed their bag "Don't forget to do chapter 3 review" the teacher said and started to erase the board.

Laura was finishing up her classwork and was packing up when she got up and bumped into the black haired girl...again "Oh sorry" Laura feeling embarrassed. But the girl just smirked and walked out the class. Laura felt confused "Why she smirk?" she thought and sighed.

Her next class was chemistry which was 2b on the first floor. Laura got there to see people with goggles looking at chemicals and memorizing the plans on the broad on what to do. Danny and Kirsch was sitting in the center left row where Danny seemed to be annoyed at Kirsch.

"Dude your not suppose to mix that" Danny said and snatched the chemical solution from his hands.

"Chill out Bro...i was just gonna mix that with this" Kirsch holded up a bottle that had green glow liquid. Danny sighed and turned to see Laura looking at the class. 

"Hey Laura" Danny waved and Laura did too

"Hey" Laura said and walked to the front left of the room and put on her goggles. She looked at the broad and tried to make sense of the mixtures.

"You need a partner Hollis" the teacher said and Laura looked around to see everyone already in pairs. 

"I'll sit with her" a soothing cold voice spread across the room as everyone turned their heads to the same black haired girl. Laura got this weird feeling in her stomach and became nervous. The girl slowly walked towards Laura's table and sat there. Danny had a fixed look her face while staring at the girl.

"Right then...you know what your suppose to do students..just look on the broad." the teacher sat down and read his newspaper.

Laura looked over to see the black haired girl already mixing chemicals in rapid speed. Laura was amazed at this "God shes amazing" she thought then scowled that thought knowing she couldn't....like her

"You gonna stare at me are you going to help?" the black haired girl said and Laura got out of her daze.

"Sorry" Laura said and continue what she was doing before.

\-----------------------------------------

It was lunchtime and Laura sat at her usual hangout which the fountain with Danny,Lafontaine, and Perry, .....also Kirsch.

"So anyone going to that party on Saturday?" Kirsch asked and Danny,Laura,Lafontaine,and Perry looked at each other.

"Eh I'll pass" Laura said and ate her sandwich.

"Sorry Kirsch me and Perry already gonna hang Saturday night" Lafontaine said.

Kirsch looked at Danny and smirked and Danny looked at him like he was crazy "I don't wanna go" Danny said.

"Why whats wrong with going to a party?" Kirsch said.

"It's hanging around Zetas that i hate" Danny said in a rude tone and Kirsch put on a puppy dog face. "Omg not the face" Danny brushed her hair with her fingers and sighed "Fine i'll go".

Kirsch nearly jumped up and down liked a school girl and this made Laura giggle a little and Danny rolled her eyes and looked at the sky.

They all see at the distance the black haired girl yelling at a tall black haired boy. "Who she talking to?" Perry said.

"Oh that's Will" Kirsch said "But i don't know the leather pants hottie"

Danny rolled her eyes again "I don't like her" and Laura looked at Danny.

"What did she ever do to you?" Laura asked

"Shes in my Drama class and god she was such a broody" Kirsch laughed at that and Laura sighed.

\-----------------------------------------

At the near end of school day, Laura was in her french class barely keeping awake and writing little doodles on her notebook. "Ok class today i have assigned you a group project" everybody in the room groaned. "Calm down it's not a big project...it's just a mini project where you create a little skit speaking in french..sound easy enough?" the whole class didn't respond and the teacher sighed "Well that's your assignment..this project is due Wednesday..you must get into groups of 2 at least." Everybody got up and went to their friends...some exchange brofists but that was the Zetas anyway. 

Laura looked to see everyone in a group except.....the black haired girl. "Why don't you and that young lady over there work together?" the teacher briefly pointed at the girl in the corner playing with her nails. Laura got a nervous feeling and got up slowly and walked over.

"Um hi..." Laura said

"Hey.." the girl continued to play with her nails.

"So...um...you wanna work together on this project?" Laura asked

The black haired girl sighed "I could care less about what goes on in school but...whatever sure." 

"Cool!..." Laura got a little excited "Do you wanna start working at the park?...it's nice and quiet" Laura said.

"Why not your place?" the black haired girl said "Isn't that nice and quiet too?" she smirked and Laura blushed faintly.

"Well i thought it would be better to.....be at the park" Laura brushed her hair bangs backed and the black haired girl had a grin.

"Ok then....but don't except to have any close relationship" the girl said.

Laura didn't know what else to say then the bell to go home rang. "Ok tomorrow then.." Laura grabbed her bag and dashed out.

"Ya....tomorrow" the black haired girl said in silence.

\-----------------------------------------

Perry was at the doctors office because earlier she threw up and her head was hurting her. She looked around and picked up a magazine and read it.

"Miss Perry?" the nurse said at the door.

Perry put the magazine down and went to the door and down the hallway. The nurse led her into a small checkup room and told her the doctor would be there.

Perry sat in the chair kinda worried. Her head was still hurting and sitting down wasn't helping. "Hello" the doctor came in with his notepad and pen "I'm just gonna ask you some few questions before we start the examination" the doctor click his pen and waited for Perry to say something.

"Um...my head hurts really bad" The doctor took note of that and went over to feel her head.

"Well you sure do have a fever" the doctor wrote that down and called in the nurse "We just gonna scan your head for anything and we will send the results later this week.

Perry nodded and went with the doctor to the examination room and saw a large machine.

"Nothing to be scared of...it won't hurt...now lay down" the doctor said.

Perry laid down and the nurse prepared the machine "Now just look straight up and don't move..Ok?" the nurse said.

The machine started and Perry got moved into the machine. She could the scanner above and heard loud noises coming from the machine.

It didn't take long and the table Perry was laying on pulled out and the doctor came in "We will send you the results Sunday" 

Perry got up and started walking. While she was walking she turned back to see the doctor staring at the what appears to be the results and had a sad look. This made Perry even more worried about what she is gonna find out.

\------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Kirsch went to the mall to pick out clothes for the party. They were at H&M where Danny was picking out clothes. 

"Do you like this shirt?" Danny turned to see Kirsch in a red plaid shirt.

"If it makes you feel..you" Kirsch always liked to wear plaid shirts from day one.

Danny was sill picking out her clothes seeing a blue dotted shirt and purple pants. "Do you like these?" Danny showed Kirsch the items.

"Ya i think there cool " Kirsch smiled and Danny smirked and walked to the cash register.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Kirsch asked and Danny carrying bags was looking at the food court.

"Sure why not" Danny walked over to Panda express where she ordered noodles and two eggrolls.

Danny sat at a empty table and looked around to see where Kirsch is.

"So this is where we are sitting?" Kirsch was holding a McDonald's bag, they were sitting near a water fountain. 

"You know what your holding is bad for you right?" Danny said and Kirsch shrugged.

"It's fast and quick" Kirsch said and sat down.

"Whatever" Danny continued to eat her food.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you...i have a game on Saturday as well and maybe you went to come to that too?" 

Danny was still chewing her food and looked at Kirsch "Sure"

"Great!" Kirsch said and bit down on his Big mac and that gushed ketchup right onto Danny's shirt.

"Um..opps" Kirsch put his Big Mac down and Danny looked at her ruined shirt.

"That was my favorite shirt" Danny grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe it off.

"I can just buy you a new one...We are at the mall anyway" Kirsch pulled out his wallet and looked at his few cash "Or...maybe pay for dry cleaning?"

\------------------------------------------------------

Laura was at home in her room, typing on her computer. She had a blog about news stuff and some about her friends. She had a lois lane poster on her wall. She always dreamed of becoming at Journalist ever since she was 6.

Laura's Blog entry 2000

Silas High has many mysteries...and a new year at Silas High will be either thrilling or weird...probably both.....also i met this gir.....

Laura stopped typing and thought about what she was gonna say. She backspaced her last sentence and posted her entry. She closed her laptop and jumped onto her bed. She cuddled into her yellow pillow. Her mom gave her that yellow pillow....before she died.

Flashback: "Here you go Laura" Laura's mom pulled out a huge yellow pillow and little Laura looked up at it smiling.

"This was my Grandma's yellow pillow and it was passed down to my mother and passed down to me...and now i want you to have it"

Little Laura extended her arms out and grabbed the yellow pillow and hugged it very tight.

End of Flashback

Laura shed a tear, she missed her mother so much. Her mom was in a deadly crash on Route 29. Her father was at home when it happened. She could still remember her father's mental breakdown when she heard her mom was dead.

She loved her yellow pillow because her mother spirit was still in it.

She looked up at the ceiling and thought about today.

"That girl" Laura whispered "She is something else" 

Laura was imaging her and the mysterious girl hanging out together and becoming best friends. She didn't know what she was feeling and sighed.

"Time to go to bed Laura" Her father was at the door seeing her light still on.

"Ok...goodnight dad" Laura got up and ran into her dad's arms and her father kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sunshine" Her father closed the door and Laura laid down on her bed and holded her yellow pillow closed to her heart.

"Tomorrow" Laura turned off her light and went fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Taylor (tayl0face666.tumblr.com)  
> Edited by Ninja bunny (ninjabunny15.tumblr.com)

The sky was clear, much like the mind of Laura Hollis. She had had an uninterrupted sleep for the first time in months, and she felt as though nothing could dampen her mood. Full of energy and optimism, she had decided to walk through the park to get to school. Looking around, she wondered at the beauty of the flowers and smiled as a small boy passed, chasing after a ball. Continuing on her journey, she smelt the enticing scent of the nearby lilies and stopped in her tracks. 

Although she had been walking alone, she immediately felt someone push her to the ground. She yelled and flung her arms out as she landed on the ground with a loud thud. Cacophonous laughter echoed around the park as the person who pushed her howled with laughter. Other voices joined the laughter and a pale pair of hands appeared from nowhere, reaching out to Laura and helping her from the ground. Dusting herself off, Laura looked up at the people surrounding her, fire in her eyes and fury in her heart; nobody hurt Laura Hollis and got away with it.

“Do you mind?” She yelled, frantically gathering her books up, along with the pair of mysterious hands which had helped her from the floor.  
“Not really,” A male voice guffawed, and she looked up at him. He was young, wearing leather and a smirk. His close cropped black hair glinted in the light.

“Shut up, Will. You had no right to shove her,” The woman said. Laura shuddered at her voice. Silky and smooth as the night itself, Laura couldn’t help but see the face of the woman who had spoken. Her eyes moved up the slender arms attached to the hands to pale shoulders and smooth neck, until they reached the face. Laura’s breath hitched as she observed the woman who was helping her.

Leather clad from head to toe, her bloodless, almost transparent skin seemed to glow in the light of the early morning sun. Mysterious, entrancing eyes glistened underneath finely shaped eyebrows and immaculate eyeliner. Her crimson lipstick was like a flower of blood on her lips; the rest of her face was colorless. It took a while for Laura to realize that the woman was staring back at her, and she quickly averted her eyes, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Taking her books, she dared to glance at the young woman and promptly turned a deeper shade of scarlet as she saw the smirk on her face. That, accompanied with the raised eyebrow, made Laura lose her mind. Her brain, normally overactive, stopped. Not knowing what to do or say, she only saw one way to get out of the situation. 

She ran. Behind her, she could hear Will laughing, as the girl spoke in that low voice of hers. This made Laura run faster. She sprinted across the park and across the street, diving through the doors of her school and to her locker as fast as her legs could carry her. She ignored the myriad of looks she was getting from her classmates as she threw her bag unceremoniously into her locker and raced to homeroom.

She jumped into her seat just as the bell rang. She sighed as she realized that she hadn’t even thanked the girl.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“The Silas Snakes are ten points in front of the Bregenz Bears!” The commentator shrieked. “Only five more minutes of play as Kirsch runs up the field!”  
Danny Lawrence screamed in excitement and anticipation as Kirsch scored a touchdown. Clapping until her hands were sore, she laughed at nothing. No one noticed; they were acting in the same manner. The football season was nearing an end, and this was one of the final matches. Her team was winning, and Danny didn’t care that she was jumping up and down, making herself look even taller than she was. Standing at 6’ 1”, Danny was taller than the entire football team, and when the match ended, she began jumping once more. On the field, she could see Kirsch removing his helmet and high fiving his team mates in exhilaration as they poured the customary barrel of water over their coach. Laughing, he sent his players to the locker room and Danny left the stands to wait for Kirsch. 

They had been friends ever since 9th grade and she smiled as she cut through the crowd like a shark. At first, she had seen him as a jerk; always making fun of anyone who wasn’t a prep. He’d taken an instant liking to her, but she refused to have anything to do with him. That is until he helped her. Some guys had been bullying one of her friends, and she confronted them, white with fury. They had laughed and threatened her… And then Kirsch was there. He hit the guys once and sent them on their way with the promise that if they dared continue their war on other students, they would feel the full force of the football team. Danny had thanked him, and he had smiled before asking to escort her to her next lesson. They had been almost inseparable ever since.

He was waiting for her when she finally found her way to the locker room exit, a wide smile plastered on his face and a twinkle in his eye which screamed victory. Danny hugged him and they laughed at the victory. They stood talking as more players left the lockers and returned to their cars. It was senior year, and most of the students could drive. Kirsch had a red pickup truck, and Danny had opted for a sleek black motorcycle. That bike was her pride and joy, and she had smirked as she felt people staring at her in the school parking lot when she first got her license.

“Hey, Wilson!” A quarterback yelled, exiting the block and walking towards them. Danny guffawed at Kirsch’s first name and received a glare from him, his face beet red and murderous. He hated his first name almost as much as Danny hated hers. Danielle.

“Dude, don’t call me that,” He grumbled, clearly agitated. This made Danny laugh louder; he sounded like a whining child.

“Sorry,” The quarterback apologized, “Some of us are going to that party. You comin’?” he asked. Kirsch dropped his disgruntled expression instantaneously and fist pumped the air, causing Danny to face palm.

“Totally! Danny and I will meet you guys there.” Nodding the guy ran to his car and jumped in, starting the engine and racing away. Kirsch turned to the girl next to him, teeth flashing as he winked at her. He began to run and she soon realized what was happening. She laughed again and tore after him across the asphalt. With her long legs, she easily caught up and sprinted past him. She reached her bike within seconds, and he followed, leaning against his truck, gasping for breath.

“What’s the matter?” Danny smirked, pulling her bike helmet and leathers on, “Out of breath?”

“That’s not fair,” Kirsch puffed, holding his side, “You have longer legs.” Danny giggled at that and sat astride her bike. Turning the key and giving it some gas, the engine roared to life. Kirsch got into his truck and pulled out of the parking space and drove in front of her to the address the jock had given to him. The ride was long, and Danny smiled under her helmet.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BANG!  
Lola Perry rolled her eyes and put down the hot chocolate she was making as LaFontaine flew into the kitchen with a flaming object in their hand. Dropping it in the sink and starting the faucet, they breathed out a sigh of relief as the flames were extinguished and turned to the other person in the room, and apologetic and slightly guilty look on their face. Perry sighed audibly as she took in the sight of her best friend. Burn marks were littered across their hands, arms and face, and soot covered most the skin Perry could see.

“What have you done now?” She asked wearily for what seemed like the twentieth time that day.

“Nothing!” LaFontaine replied hastily. They looked down at the floor guiltily and shifted their feet nervously before speaking again. “Although... Your mom should stay away from the basement for a few days.”

Perry rolled her eyes again and gathered her cleaning bucket and supplies from the floor. She had learned years ago that she needed them whenever LaFontaine came into contact with, well, anything. The cleaning supplies varied a bit from the normal kit: An industrial sized fire extinguisher, a small net, and a hefty first aid kit. She beckoned to LaFontaine to follow and they made their way down the stairs to the basement. 

Stopping just outside the door, Perry snapped on her heavy duty cleaning gloves and face mask before shooting a look at LaFontaine, who had a look of terror on their face. Reaching for the handle of the door, Perry took a deep breath before tugging the door open. What she saw was quite tame for LaFontaine; there were no creatures lurking in the corners of the room, and nothing else seemed to be on fire. However, there was a truly alarming quantity of slime and sludge present. Groaning at the amount of work, Perry ran back up the stairs and returned with two mops and a roll of biochemical hazard tape. She threw one of the mops at her friend and moved further into the room. Together, the two quickly moved all the questionable material to the centre of the room.

“Now what do we do with it?” LaFontaine asked quietly, still embarrassed that they had been such a nuisance today. This was the fourth time they had almost destroyed Perry’s house, and they had vowed to find some way to make it up to their friend. 

“You figure it out,” Perry replied, shrugging, “You created it.” LaFontaine opened their mouth to protest, and then closed it again. They knew Perry was right. 

“There’s just one problem,” They said warily, watching Perry’s face carefully for signs that they should start running. “I don’t exactly know if it’s dangerous.”

Perry sighed and brushed her hair out of the way with her arm. She was tired, and this was not helping her rapidly darkening mood. LaFontaine jumped in the air suddenly, making Perry jump.

“I would say ‘Eureka’, but that’s too cliché.” They said, running upstairs and into the garage. They searched through all the junk Perry’s parents had collected over the years, and soon found what they were after. Pivoting on one foot, they bent down and picked up the unused oil drum and heaved it over the mountain of stuff next to them. They rushed back down the basement, and looked around for Perry, eager to share their idea. However, Perry was nowhere to be seen, and LaFontaine knew that she would probably be upstairs in the kitchen, making hot chocolate or stress baking. Swiftly, they tossed the results of their failed experiment in the drum and dragged it into the corner of the basement closest to the door; they would come back for it later, but didn’t want to walk across the basement. They never did find that moving oil they had accidentally created.

They found Perry in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a mug of cocoa. They smiled and walked over to her.

“I’m sorry, Perr,” They apologised, feeling terrible knowing that they had caused the melancholy look on her friends face. LaFontaine moved around the table and wrapped their arms around their friend’s shoulders, hoping to make her feel better. Perry sighed and leant into the hug. A small smile tugged the corners of her mouth up, until they both heard the front door open and close. They pulled apart and stared at Perry’s dad with a deer-in-headlights expression on their faces. 

“Hi, Dad,” Perry sang, her voice thick with fake happiness as she bounded up and gave her dad a hug. “How was your day?” Her dad gave LaFontaine a nervous look and they shook their head remorsefully. They could both tell that Perry wasn’t fine, but there was nothing they could do; she was a headstrong girl, and any cheering up that was attempted never worked. The only thing anyone could do was let her sort it out herself. 

LaFontaine was worried. They had known each other all of their lives, and Perry had never acted like this before. They admitted that Perry had been acting strange the past couple of weeks, but she insisted nothing was wrong. Despite this, LaFontaine was hesitant to believe her. As they watched Perry dance around the kitchen talking to her dad, they were determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The building was old, but the music still reverberated from the walls. Danny and Kirsch had arrived and immediately covered their ears at the sheer volume of the music. Within minutes, they had found the party and had ordered two beers. As they received their drinks, the bartender observed Danny, clearly intimidated by her immense size and flaming red hair. Danny smirked and gulped her beer before tugging Kirsch to the dance floor. They danced until their feet hurt, but didn’t stop. 

What seemed like hundreds of people milled around them, dancing and shouting to be heard above the music. Danny howled with laughter at Kirsch’s poor attempt at dancing, but he just smiled. He had put up with her jibes and jokes for three years, and could take another night. The twinkle in his eye had not disappeared, and if anything, it only intensified when he looked at the giant in front of him. She was swaying from side to side with the music, eyes closed, and he had never seen anyone so beautiful. 

All the celebrities were easily surpassed by his best friend. Suddenly, he felt as though he was not in control of his own body. For some reason, he lunged forwards and connected their lips, which was not an easy task due to Danny’s height. He barely had time to register what was happening before he was pushed away and a fist made contact with his nose. He heard a loud crack and saw a spurt of bright red blood before looking at Danny. Her fists were still raised, her eyes wide and her stance defensive.

As she realized what she had done, she lowered her hands and covered her mouth in horror. The people closest to them had begun to stop and stare at what was happening, so Danny ushered Kirsch out of the building and back to their vehicles. She didn’t know what had happened. One minute, she was dancing, and then she was being kissed. She panicked and punched the guy. It was only then that she realized it was Kirsch. She was horrified at what she had done.

“Are you alright?” She asked as soon as they were outside. The cool air helped to calm her and she took in a deep breath as Kirsch bent over and coughed heavily, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground. He nodded before straightening up and looking at her.

“I’m sorry,” He croaked, “I don’t know what I was doing.” Danny opened her mouth to speak, but he held a hand up, effectively silencing her. “I like you,” He admitted shyly, worried about her response, “I have for a while, and I’m not sure if you like me back?” That last part came out as a question, and Danny felt sympathy for him. She knew what it felt like to like someone who doesn’t like you back.

“Kirsch,” She said, her voice pleading and dripping with sadness, “You’re like my brother, and you always will be. I’m sorry.” She looked down at the ground and tried to hold back the tears. She didn’t want to cry. Not tonight. To her surprise, when she looked up, he was smiling widely, blood spattered across his white teeth. All of a sudden, he began laughing, and Danny stared at him incredulously. What the hell? She thought, furrowing her forehead in the hopes that it would help her to figure out why he was laughing so hysterically.

“Nice right hook.” He chuckled, and that was all it took. Danny joined in his laughter, and the pair traipsed back into the building to continue their night, all thoughts of crushes and fighting forgotten almost immediately.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “God, she is so pretty,” Laura groaned, flopping down on Perry’s bed and messing the covers up, much to Perry’s dismay. 

“Yes, sweetheart, you said,” She said kindly, trying desperately to make her bedcovers tidy again. This was not an easy feat, as Laura was still laying on them.

“Many times,” LaFontaine added, but didn’t say anything else once Perry had given her a warning glance. Danny simply rolled her eyes, starting to get fed up of Laura’s ranting. All she had talked about since they had arrived at Perry’s was the girl from the park, and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

“She had these eyes, and they seemed to bore into my soul,” Laura continued, a dreamy smile on her face.

“Whatever you say,” Danny mumbled, paying the tiny girl no attention. Laura looked at her in confusion and seemed to notice the bandage covering her friends hand for the first time.

“What happened to your hand?” She asked, her voice thick with concern; Danny was usually responsible. It wasn’t like her to get hurt.

“Nothing,” Danny dodged the question with a lie; no way was she going to tell them what happened at the party. Laura stood up and walked in front of the flaming haired giant, turning her chair around so Danny had no choice but to look at the small girl in front of her. 

“Fine,” She sighed, reluctantly giving in, “Kirsch kissed me and I hit him.” She let out in one long breath. The look of confusion and shock on each of the other’s faces told her that they had heard her clearly, and she rolled her eyes before trying to avoid eye contact. From across the room, where Perry was cleaning up the mess Laura had made, LaFontaine laughed loudly. Danny glared at them, but that made them laugh all the louder. 

Danny stood up and advanced, but Laura stepped between her and LaFontaine, a stern look on her face. Danny blinked when she realised that her path was blocked, and growled maliciously at LaFontaine, who faked fear and gripped onto Perry for dear life. Perry rolled her eyes and shrugged away with a sour expression. The pain was evident on LaF’s face as their best friend turned away from them… That is until Perry knocked them to the floor and began tickling them. Laura and Danny both laughed, and soon all thoughts of kisses, crushes and fights had left their memory as they helped Perry torture LaFontaine.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day was as bright as the day she had met the girl, but the crisp air had a chill to it, and Laura hurried through the park, a scarf around her neck. Ever since she had been accosted by the gang of youths, she had walked through the park every day to and from school in the hopes that she would see that girl again. So far, she had had no luck.

As she walked through, she spotted a young woman on a bench, reading a book. Laura’s heart thumped harder as she recognised the girl from the other day, and she quickened her pace, eager to talk to her. As she approached, the girl looked up, and smirked at her. That made Laura stop in her tracks. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She did not know how long she was standing there, and she was oblivious to the looks she was getting from passersby.

“You gonna stand there staring at me all day, or are you gonna sit down and start this project?” The girl smirked, raising an eyebrow but not looking up from her book. Laura hastily realized that she was staring and shuffled to the bench and sat down. Silence was all that passed between the two. Laura had walked up full of courage, and that courage seemed to have deserted her when she needed it the most. Regardless, she knew she must speak.

“Listen, I never thanked you for what you did the other day,” She began, and was going to continue when the girl held a slim finger up, silencing the light haired girl instantaneously. The black haired girl finished her page and put her book down.

“I never did catch your name, cupcake.” She stated, resting each of her arms on the back of the bench and smiling at Laura. It was enough for Laura’s mind to go blank, until the girl raised one eyebrow yet again and bit her full bottom lip.

“I’m Laura,” Laura blurted out, blushing. She had prayed that she would seem like a cool person, but she was worried that she now came across as a love struck puppy. The girl merely grinned at her eagerness and held out her hand.

“Well, Laura,” She said, smirking once more, “I’m Carmilla.”

As Laura took Carmilla’s hand, there was only one thought in her mind: ‘God, her hands are so soft.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Ninja Bunny (ninjabunny15.tumblr.com)

Lafontaine was starting to worry for Perry. They were at a antique shop that had mini statues,paintings,and big clocks. Perry was looking at a painting that had two lovers gazing at the stars. This made her smile and she looked for other paintings of her interest.

Lafontaine was standing by the door waiting for Perry to be done observing. They do this every Sunday night, going around and exploring new shops and buildings. Perry was a fan of antique shops and zoos. Lafontaine was a sucker for Labs and chemicals ever since she got her first lab kit as a child. 

Perry and Lafontaine met when they were 8 years old. Perry was in a art class drawing a flower when Lafontaine was working with her experiment. Lafontaine mixed this one chemical to another and BANG!.....her experiment exploded and the impact go onto Perry's artwork.

Perry turned to see a short ginger haired girl covered in black dusk and put on a guilty smile. 

Once Perry was done with looking around she walked outside where she saw Lafontaine. "Where you wanna go next?" Lafontaine looked around to only see a restaurant.

"You wanna eat there?" Lafontaine pointed at a BBQ place down the street.

"Um....i'm a vegetarian" Perry says softly.

"Well they gotta have some salad or something" Lafontaine looked at Perry's face and saw something off with her.

"Ok..." Perry started walking and Lafontaine followed.

Lafontaine wanted to figure out why Perry is acting strange lately. This morning she saw a lot of pill bottles next to Perry's stuff. Also, Perry hasn't been eating very much either. Lafontaine didn't want to get in Perry's business but....she didn't wanna lose her. They been best friends their whole life and Perry always had Lafontaine's back. She needed Perry's support in life to help her. Laf was determine to get to the bottom of this.

\------------------------------------------------------

The park was breezy and quiet. No one was around except Laura and Carmilla sitting next to each other on the bench.

"So what you wanna do for this project?" Laura broke the silence and Carmilla looked up from her book.

"I don't know you tell me" Carmilla went back to reading

"Maybe....Oh maybe a skit about a news report" Laura sounded like a total dork and Carmilla sighed.

"I rather make a skit about dead people" Carmilla says annoyed. 

Carmilla's hair was moving with the breeze and Laura couldn't help but stare. Her eyes twinkled with the sunlight and Laura just lost all thought of her surroundings. 

"Why you keep staring at me?" Laura snapped out of her daze and Carmilla raised her eyebrow. 

Laura cheeks redden so fast, she turned away "Er..um..i was just thinking"

"Of?" Carmilla still looking at Laura for the answer.

"The...the skit...ya the skit" Laura smiled faintly and Carmilla just continued reading.

"I think we should make up a story...and use puppets!" Laura nearly shouted and Carmilla couldn't think of any other ideas.

"Sure....why not" Carmilla shrugged..Laura got her notepad out and started to write a story.

\----------------------------------------------------

Students were clapping at the great skit performance from Anna and Jack. 

"Thank you Anna and Jack..you get an A" the teacher wrote it down in his grade book and the two students went to sit down.

"Up next" The teacher looked over his list "Carmilla and Laura"

Laura got up and walked to the corner and pulled out this puppet stage thing. She pushed it to the front so everyone could see...she had her puppets and Carmilla pulled out a stool and sat down.

Carmilla pulled out her script and started to read. "Je suis né Mircalla, fille de la Karnstein comte en Styrie, un duché d'Autriche en 1680. Autriche a été impliqué dans la grande guerre contre l'Empire Ottoman, mais ces choses signifiait peu à une fille riche. Quand j'avais dix-huit ans, j'ai assisté à un bal où j'ai été assassiné.." 

(English translation: I was born Mircalla, daughter of the Count Karnstein in Styria, a duchy of Austria in 1680. Austria was embroiled in the great war against the Ottoman Empire, but such things meant little to a wealthy girl. When I was eighteen, I attended a ball where I was murdered...)

Laura grabbed one of the puppets and put it out for everyone to see. "SOCK PUPPET CARMILLA : Lalalala, oh, comme j'aime danser ! Oh, comme j'aime boules ! SOCK PUPPET VAMPIRE : Oh, comme j'aime à vous manger ! CDM nom nom nom nom. Muahahaha. SOCK PUPPET CARMILLA : Oh, oh ! Je meurs, je meurs ! Destin cruel mais au souffle de la fleur de ma jeunesse ! (dies) 

(English translation: SOCK PUPPET CARMILLA:Lalalala, oh, how I love dancing! Oh, how I love balls!   
SOCK PUPPET VAMPIRE: Oh, how I love to eat you! Hom nom nom nom nom. Muahahaha.   
SOCK PUPPET CARMILLA: Oh, oh! I die, I die! Cruel fate but to blast the blossom of my youth! [dies]) The students had a brief laugh and Carmilla continued. 

"la mère que j'ai su après la mort. Je ne savais rien d'elle, sauf qu'elle était très vieux et très sage et avait soulevé dehors les mâchoires de la mort d'adopter mon secours."

(English translation: the mother I knew after death. I knew nothing of her, except that she was very old and very wise and had pried apart the jaws of death to enact my rescue.)

Laura pulled out two puppets now "SOCK PUPPET mère : se poser, se poser ! Oh, levez-vous, vous chose paresseux. SOCK PUPPET CARMILLA : Maintenant, je suis une créature de la nuit. Je peux dormir jusqu'à midi tous les jours ! Oui 

(English Translation: SOCK PUPPET MOTHER: Arise, arise! Oh, get up, you lazy thing.

SOCK PUPPET CARMILLA: Now I'm a creature of the night. I can sleep until noon every day! Yeah!) The students laughed again and Carmilla rolled her eyes and continued.

"Le vaste monde... Il a ouvert devant moi dans la mort car il n'avait jamais été en vie. Nous avons dansé dans les salles en miroir de Versailles. Nous avons regardé les étoiles tourbillonnent sur les mers, qu'aucun homme n'avait nommé. Nous avons vu la naissance d'un nouveau monde en science et philosophie et révolution. Tous les soirs était un grand bal... une chasse... un régal. Mais, tous les vingt ans nous revenir ici et un étrange rituel. 

Mère s'arrangerait pour moi de, euh, rencontrer une jeune fille. J'ai soit abandonnée lors d'un bal ou il y aurait un accident de transport et un inconnu aimable et son pupille, comme une nièce ou une fille serait assez courageux pour me prendre. Très vite, elle et moi deviendrait rapides amis. Inséparables. Mais bien sûr, mon nouvel ami tomberait malade. Je pense que vous reconnaissez les symptômes. Comportement étrange. Faiblesse de l'esprit. Et peu de temps après, il serait temps pour moi de rejoindre ma mère à la recherche de ma tutrice"

(English translation: The wide world... It opened before me in death as it had never been in life. We danced in the mirrored halls of Versailles. We watched the stars whirl over seas no man had named. We saw the birth of a new world in science and philosophy and revolution. Every night was a grand ball... a hunt... a feast. But, every twenty years we would return here and perform a strange ritual. 

Mother would arrange for me to, uh, meet a young girl. I'd be abandoned at a ball or there'd be a carriage wreck and some kind stranger and his ward, like a niece or a daughter would be gallant enough to take me in. Pretty soon, she and I would become fast friends. Inseparable. But of course, my new friend would fall ill. I think you recognize the symptoms. Strange behaviour. Weakness of the mind. And before long it would be time for me to rejoin my mother in search of my next friend.)

" Et voilà comment j'ai rencontré Ell. Il a été de 1872 et le Metropolitan Museum of Art venait d'ouvrir à New York et je voulais plus que tout pour naviguer le voir. Mais Maman a insisté. Le jeu a débuté le même. Épave de chariot, promesse d'un logement, amitié rapide... Seulement cette fois, rien n'était un mensonge"

(English translation: And that's how I met Ell. It was 1872, and the Metropolitan Museum of Art had just opened in New York and I wanted more than anything to sail to see it. But Maman insisted. 

The game started off the same. Carriage wreck, promise of shelter, fast friendship... Only this time, nothing was a lie.)

Laura pulled out the other two puppets and put on the cheesiest voice ever "SOCK PUPPET CARMILLA : J'ai le cœur tellement ! SOCK PUPPET ELL : Non, j'ai le cœur tellement !"

Laura made the two puppets kiss and The students echoed a "awwww" around the room.

Carmilla looked at her paper and continued "Et quand le moment est venu de prendre Ell à ma mère, je ne pouvais pas supporter de renoncer à elle. Alors j'ai planifié notre évasion et allé de l'avant pour faire des préparatifs"

(English translation: And when the time came to take Ell to my mother, I couldn't bear to give her up. So I planned our escape and went ahead to make preparations)

Laura once again put a cheesy voice on "Repartir avec moi et le monde tournera uniquement pour nous !"

(English translation: Come away with me, and the world shall turn only for us!)

One of the students sniffed in emotions and Carmilla rolled her eyes again and continued.

"Mais, euh, quand le temps est venu pour Ell me rencontrer, en cas de catastrophe a frappé. J'ai eu... prise de grands efforts pour cacher ce que j'ai d'elle. Mais Maman est allé lui en secret et révélé ma vraie nature, à la lumière de plus horrible. Ell me croyait être un monstre et entraîné Maman où j'ai attendu. Et donc, mon prix pour la désobéissance était de regarder Ell être emmenés vers certains certain doom et d'être scellé dans un cercueil de sang alors que je peux dépérir mon long siècles dans l'obscurité. Pendant des décennies, j'ai pourri sous la terre. Et puis vint la guerre. La dernière grande guerre du monde moderne. Qui a couru la terre avec les réservoirs, les mines et les bombes. Donc, ma peine a pris fin et j'ai quitté le champ de bataille en Autriche pour saluer le XXe siècle."

(English translation: But, um, when the time came for Ell to meet me, disaster struck. I had... taken great lengths to hide what I was from her. But Maman went to her in secret and revealed my true nature in the most horrifying light. Ell believed me to be a monster, and led Maman to where I waited. And so, my price for the disobedience was to watch Ell be taken away to some certain doom and to be sealed in a coffin of blood so that I may waste away my long centuries in the dark.

For decades, I rotted under the earth. And then the war came. The last great war of the modern world. That ran the earth with tanks and mines and bombs. So, my punishment came to an end and I walked off the battlefield in Austria to greet the 20th century.)

The students applauded loudly and some shouted "Wooooo" 

"Amazing story you two" The teacher acknowledged "You get an A+"

Laura smiled and took a bow. Carmilla just gave a thumps up to Laura and Laura gave her a thumps up too.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"You sure we not gonna get caught?" Danny was observing the Alchemy club grounds while Kirsch was gathering the tools. 

"Trust me every Alchemy is off today" Kirsch was assembling a grappling hook "We just need to get back this one thing they stole"

"And you won't tell me what it is" Danny didn't want to break into the Alchemy club building but Kirsch dragged her into it.

"It would ruin the surprise" Kirsch picked up his tools and dashed to the back side of the building. Danny followed but was faster then Kirsch.

"Ok" Kirsch pointed the grappling hook and pulled the trigger, but the device didn't work only the hook broke off.

"And do you know how to make a grapple hook?" Danny looked at him.

"I...kinda watch this youtube tutorial on how to make one" Kirsch put on a guilty smile and Danny groaned.

"Fine...will do this the old fashioned way" Danny walked to the back door of the building. She took out a bobby pin from her hair and started to pick lock the door.

"You think that's gonna....." Kirsch heard a click sound and Danny looked at him with a grin. She opened the door with ease and walked in the building.

It was dark and there was barely any light "Did you bring the flashlights?" Danny whispered. 

Kirsch turned on his flashlight "Bet i did"

Danny shushed him and sneaked walked through the hallway. The place was huge and had many rooms. Danny looked through all of them to see some type of storage room. 

"Do you know which room has this 'Item' " Danny still looking.

"Right here" Kirsch opened a door silently and shined his flashlight in the room.

"Aha...there you are" Kirsch went to the other side of the room and grabbed a football.

"Seriously?!" Danny nearly shouting

"What?....this is my lucky football and they stole it"  
Danny was about to flip out on him until the light switch came on all of a sudden.

"What do we have here?" a cold shivering voice could be heard at the door.

Danny and Kirsh turned their heads to see the CEO of the Alchemy Club.

"A zeta and a summer soc...how interesting" The CEO snapped his fingers and two Alchemy boys came forward.

"Great.....now i knew i should of stayed home" Danny sighing knowing they have been caught.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Laura was walking home from school. The day was still bright but it was very hot. While she was walking, she was thinking about Carmilla. 'God why is she so perfect' Laura thought. From a distance she could see a dark figure under the tree. 

'Omg it's her' Laura gazed at Carmilla who was reading her book. Laura wanted to go over, but she was nervous so she sped passed her when suddenly she Bumped into a tall boy.

"Oh it's you again" a familiar made Laura jump away.

"Woah no need to get scared....or do you.." He grinned and Laura turned to run but bumped into Carmilla who looked angry.

"Leave her alone Will" Carmilla warned and Will raised in his hands in defense.

"I wasn't gonna do anything" Will laughed a little and Laura wanting to get the heck out of there.

"Don't get scared Kitty i won't hurt you...yet" Will fell back as Carmilla punched him in the face. This made Laura run away as fast as she could.

She dashed through her front door and closed it. She slid down from the door onto the floor and brushed her hair back.

"God what a day.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter took so long. I was busy and my other partner doing this was busy as well so. Enjoy another chapter

LaFontaine was quick to ask Laura for assistance. Hunting the girl down at recess had proved 

difficult; the Alchemy Club, the Zetas and the Summer Society were locked in another feud, but this 

time, the Zetas and the Summer Society were on the same side. LaF didn’t know for sure, but they 

thought it had something to do with Danny and Kirsch.

They finally found Laura in the library, researching for a class. Walking up, LaF stayed out of sight 

for no particular reason, planning to make Laura jump. Sneaking up behind her, LaFontaine tried not 

to make a sound as they reached out, ready to grab the girls shoulders…

“I know you’re there, LaFontaine,” Laura smirked, turning a page in the book she was reading. She 

couldn’t see her friends face, but she was sure a look of disappointment was present. Sure enough, 

when LaFontaine slumped down in the chair next to her, a disgruntled look made Laura giggle.

“Not fair,” They pouted, causing Laura to laugh loudly. Closing the book, she looked at her friend 

expectantly, before LaFontaine remembered why they had tracked Laura down in the first place. 

“Something’s wrong with Perry.” They explained, not knowing how to ask Laura for help.

“I know,” Laura shrugged, making LaFontaine look at her incredulously.

“You know?” LaF asked, “Did she say something to you? Do you know what it is that’s wrong with 

her?” 

“Yes, I know. No, she hasn’t said anything. No, I don’t know, and yes, I’m just as worried as you.” 

Laura replied swiftly, not looking up from her book. She had known for a while that something was 

wrong with her friend, but she had decided not to dwell on it, thinking that Perry would tell her in 

her own time. Despite this, she was shocked that LaFontaine, Perry’s best friend and constant 

companion, didn’t know. “Same questions to you.”

LaFontaine shook their head, “Same answers,” They sighed, “What are we going to do, Laur? I’m 

trying to help, but she won’t tell me what’s wrong…”

“We follow her.”

The bio major’s head snapped up when they heard Laura’s response. “Follow her? Laura are you 

out of your mind?” Laura simply shrugged.

“Quite possibly.”

Carmilla sat on the bike as though she was born to ride. Her raven hair was tied back and her 

leather jacket was fastened up. Around her, the rest of the gang were laughing and acting like fools, 

which wasn’t any different to normal. Will was flirting with a girl from the school, and Carmilla rolled 

her eyes at his pathetic attempts. The girl seemed to like it, and she giggled. Carmilla huffed as her 

mind went back to her new friend. Laura Hollis. The naïve, provincial girl who had insisted on using 

puppets in the skit. She chuckled as she remembered the pout on Laura’s face when she asked 

Carmilla to help with the set for the puppets. She was so innocent. Carmilla was brought back to 

earth by Will bringing the girl over.

“This is my sister, Carmilla,” He grinned, ruffling Carmilla’s hair. She had grabbed his hand and 

twisted his arm around his back within a second and she glared at him.

“The next time you touch me, I will remove your spleen and force you to eat it,” She smirked, 

watching him squirm in her grip before letting him go and walking away towards the bulk of the 

group. Everyone moved aside for her, knowing better than to get on her bad side, and she made a 

beeline for her best friend, Matt. He was tall. Taller than any high school student had a right to be. 

His blue eyes always made Carmilla smile; a feat everyone else found impossible. His sandy hair was 

always a mess, and she had lost count of all the times she had tried to make him cut it. It was stuck 

up now, and she rolled her eyes as he saw her and messed it up some more. She growled and he 

laughed loudly, startling a couple of the others.

“Why hello there, kitty,” He laughed, and Carmilla hit his arm playfully at the nickname he had 

given her. He was her oldest friend; they’d known each other for years, and she had been given the 

nickname when she found a small black kitten in an alley and vowed to nurse it back to health.

“Shut up,” She grumbled now, her mind inevitably turning back to one person… Laura Hollis. With 

her perfect hair, and her beautiful brown eyes, she was going to be the death of Carmilla. She 

shuddered as she remembered the way Laura had hugged her after the skit, and Matt furrowed his 

eyebrows as he saw her expression. He tapped on her forehead with his knuckles and grinned when 

she slapped his hand away.

“Earth to Carmilla,” He smirked, “What’re you thinking about?” She blushed and turned away. 

There was no way in hell or Hogwarts that she was going to tell him about Laura. ‘Dammit’ she 

thought. She had just used one of Laura’s favourite ‘Hollis-isms’. Sighing in defeat, she shook her 

head and slumped down to sit on the low wall next to them.

“I met someone…” She mumbled, glancing up at Matt to see his expression. At first, he didn’t 

respond, and she began to worry that he hadn’t heard her. Of course, he had, and before long, and 

without knowing exactly how, Carmilla was being paraded around on Matt’s shoulders while he 

laughed and yelled excitedly. Despite her best efforts to get free, his hands remained firmly on her 

thighs and no matter what she did, she found herself trapped. Giving up, she pouted and folded her 

arms indignantly, refusing to enjoy the new height she found herself at. 

Danny was running, and Kirsch wasn’t far behind her, football in hand. Somehow, they had 

managed to run past the Alchemy Club members, but they had run straight into some sort of maze. 

They were trying to navigate their way through it, but if Danny was honest, she was beginning to 

lose patience. She knew it wouldn’t be long until they were found, and she really wasn’t looking 

forward to it. The only reason they’d managed to escape was because one of the Alchemists 

dropped some kind of toxic gas. Breathing heavily, she slowed down slightly, holding her side as she 

got a stitch. Kirsch caught up and swiftly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, never 

slowing.

“No time to stop, D-Bear. Gotta keep running,” He huffed, turning a corner and coming face to 

face with a wall of leaves. Skidding to a halt, he put Danny down and growled, tugging at the leaves, 

trying to separate them. Danny rolled her eyes and knelt down, pulling a knife from the holster on 

her ankle, and she began cutting away at the leaves, making a way through the maze.

Laura and LaFontaine sat side by side in the waiting area, hiding behind newspapers. Yes it was a 

cliché, but Laura had insisted. They had followed Perry and soon realised that something was 

definitely wrong. She had driven to the hospital, and LaFontaine had begun to panic. Laura had 

managed to calm them down, and that had lead to them waiting for Perry to come out of the room 

she’d been called into. LaFontaine’s eyes were flitting around anxiously, while Laura was reading the 

newspaper.

“She’s been in there for ages,” LaF sighed, trying not to seem jumpy, and Laura put her hand on 

her friends shoulder calmly.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” She smiled, just as the door opened. LaFontaine squeaked and hid behind 

the newspaper again, but it was too late. Perry had seen them, and a look of horror showed itself on 

her face. Tears sprang into her eyes and she walked over to them. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, the tears beginning to fall. LaFontaine stood up and faced 

their best friend, ashamed that they had been forced to basically stalk to find out what was wrong.

“I was worried about you,” They explained, speaking more to the floor than to Perry, who did 

something LaF hadn’t expected: She hugged them, the tears falling thick and fast as she thought 

about telling LaFontaine the truth.

“I-” She began, but she was crying too hard to speak. LaFontaine sat Perry down next to Laura and 

hugged their friend tightly.

“It’s OK,” They murmured gently, “You can tell me.”

“I have cancer…” Perry whispered, holding onto LaFontaine as though they were the only thing 

stopping her from floating away. Maybe they were…

Carmilla had finally managed to jump down from Matt’s shoulders, and was now surrounded by 

the rest of the gang, who were eager to know who could have made their friend develop feelings. To 

say Carmilla wasn’t looking forward to the interrogation that was about to happen would be an 

understatement. She looked around, trying to find a way to get out of the predicament, but there 

was none. With a huff, she folded her arms and glared at the others. 

“What’s his name?” John asked. John was small, and resembled a weasel. Carmilla blushed and 

looked down.

“Who said it’s a guy?” She asked. This was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Taylor (tayl0face666.tumblr.com)  
> Follow us at Ninja Bunny (ninjabunny15.tumblr.com) and Taylor (tayl0face666.tumblr.com) for more on this story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! follow me Ninja bunny (ninjabunny15.tumblr.com) and Taylor (tayl0face666.tumblr.com). Look for (#TS updates) for more of this story.


End file.
